Something Snapped
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: It's little over a month since the rebellion ended and Kohza's healing; but something's happening to him mentally and it's up to an extremely scared Kebi and Vivi to save him. M for violence and slight gore  I'm not very good at gore...


A/N: I am very upset for seeing like almost no fanfics for my favorite One Piece couple, KohzaxVivi, so I'm gonna add one to the list. Kohza's majorly OOC but that's for the plot. I don't really know Kebi's personality very well so I'll do the best I can and Vivi, I'll do the best I can for her too. Bare with me.

Something Snapped

Chapter 1: Dark Tendrils

A cold draft blew through the stone corridor, making the flames in the torched on wall hangers flicker. Kohza looked in a slow circle around himself; he shivered as her tried to comprehend just how he had gotten to this place. The last memory he had was of him resting in his home, trying to recover from his wounds since the battle had ended little over a month ago and the wounds were still lethal if reopened. But he had no recollection of ever coming to this place; he didn't even have any idea what it could be. Suddenly, he heard something behind him fall and clatter on the ground, he swiftly spun around. He realized soon after that he felt no pain from wounds when they should have been making it extremely agonizing to breathe. Kohza didn't have time to dwell on that because the sound of foot steps echoed from the corridor in front of him, drawing his attention to them. He took on a defensive until he saw a familiar person call out to him.

"Leader!" The sweet voice calmed his rattled nerves and his body relaxed as he saw the Arabasta princess skid to a halt on the hard ground about ten feet to catch her breath. She gave him a tired smile, her joy for seeing him dancing in her eyes.

"Vivi, what're you doing here? You should be at the palace!"

"I wa-!" The beautiful princess was cut off as her eyes widened with a look of panic in them and she began to fall forward. Kohza tried to move to catch her but something grabbed his leg; he looked down to see a long tentacle covered in blood and slime wrap itself up his leg while tendrils of darkness seeped up from the floor and started to ensnare his other leg. Kohza let out a small cry as they pulled his legs a little farther from each other and dragged him down; his eyes watered a bit as his knees slammed into the hard stone. Despite his person pain, he managed to look towards Vivi.

"VIVI!" Horror welled up his chest, making it hard to breathe as he continued to look at her; the delicate princess lay in a heap on the ground with evil looking dagger in her back as her body lay in a pool of its own blood. The ex-leader of the rebellion arm screamed her name again has tried to reach out and grab her but he fell on his face as he was yanked back; he tried to force his body back up with his arms but the dark tendrils started to take hold of his body, dragging him back down, while one wrapped around his throat to strangle him. He heard more foot steps from behind Vivi and he tried to catch a glimpse through watery eyes.

"Hello, Kohza… Nice to finally meet you. Your confused little brain is a very comfortable to stay, sorry but I'm gonna need to borrow your body for the time being too!" The demented sounding voice was followed by a twisted giggle as the shadowy creature ripped the dagger from Vivi's back. The giggle quickly morphed into a full blown psychotic laughter as the darkness of unconsciousness started to overtake Kohza; the last thing he saw was the shadow walk towards him with the dagger posed for some thing.

Kohza's eye flew open as he gasped desperately for air and looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the creature. He was shocked to see that he was safely sitting in his chair next to the open window in his own home. He was bewildered and still gasping for air but it was very hard as the pain from his injuries came flooding back; making him groan and press a hand to the wound to try and stop the build up of pain. His body was still shaking and his mind calmed a little as he slowly began to realize it had only been a dream.

"That's right… Vivi still safely in the palace with Pell and Chaka to protect her, she's not in danger…" Now that he had calmed a bit; Kohza realize how dry his throat was, something that happens quite regularly when you live a desert. Keeping his hand pressed to wound, Kohza slowly stood up from his chair and started to make his way towards the kitchen; even though he knew Kebi was just in the next room, he refused to weak and make his friend get everything for him. He gingerly reached into the cupboard above the sink, trying not to stretch the wound too much as he grabbed a cup. Sighing once he got the cup, he slowly started to fill it with water; while doing this, his mind started to drift to random thoughts trapped his brain. Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing sound in his ears and horrific pain shot through his head. Snapping his eyes shut and involuntarily dropping the cup in his grip as he brought his hands up to hold his throbbing head.

~Roughly Two Minutes Beforehand~

Kebi gave a yawn as he stretched; it was time to give Kohza some more pain medication. Standing from where he had been lying on his cot in the Kohza's room and headed for the living room where the other should be resting. Kebi scratched the back of his head as walked in but stopped abruptly upon seeing that other man was nowhere to be found in the room.

"Oi, Kohza, where are you?" As if in response to his call Kebi heard the sound of shattering glass coming from the kitchen; fearing that something bad may have happened to his friend, he rushed off in that direction, narrowly missing running into the coffee table.

"Kohza, are you alright!" The dark haired man's voice was filled to the brim with concern as he finally halted in the doorway. He gasped as he saw his leader standing by the sink with eyes snapped shut and his fingers grasping his hair in pain, now Kebi was getting extremely worried about him. He moved his leg to start walking forwards but stopped quickly stopped by shock as Kohza let out an agonized scream while dragging his nails across his scalp. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and Kebi stunned at the look he saw in them; it was a slightly glazed-over gaze of bewilderment and utter terror with the scarred eye twitching slightly.

"YOU! You're here!" Kohza yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the dumbfounded Kebi.

"Of course I'm here… I've been here for the past few days, man, don't you remember…?"

"You, you weren't here! It's just been Kebi and I; who do you think you are, just coming into my house whenever you feel like it! State your name!" It was at this point that Kebi was started to get really scared.

'How strong are the pain killer they're givin' you, man?'

"Kohza, it's me, Kebi…"

"Hah! Don't you dare try to assume the name of my friend to try and win my trust! I may not know who you are, but I know what you are!" Kebi's eyes grew wider as Kohza's lips drew back a sort of distorted smile while out of the blue; his hand grabbed a long cooking knife from the counter next to him in the blink of an eye, "You're that shadowy freak that murdered my sub-leader in the corridor! You'll pay for such an act, here and now! You won't get away!" With this, Kohza rushed forwards despite his injuries, and aim the knife at Kebi. It was easy to see but for some reason his body wouldn't respond. A few seconds later, it was Kebi's turn to let a scream as Kohza knife went straight through his shoulder; he watched as he saw his blood splattered across his friend's face and light colored shirt and scarf.

"I've got you this time, shadow monster!" A slightly tortured laugh escaped Kohza's lips as he pulled the knife from Kebi; whose knees buckled and fell to the floor, grasping his wound with one hand as a weird sense of betrayal washed over him.

'No, Kebi… It's not his fault, something is very wrong; he just doesn't know what he's doing…' His mind pondered that for a moment as Kohza posed to strike again with the knife again.

"Oi, guys! I'm here to visit! Leader, Kebi!" Kebi's blood froze as he heard Vivi's soft voice call to the two of them and he saw her walk into the kitchen.

"Vivi, quick, get out of here! Something's really wrong with Kohza!"

~Roughly One to Two Minutes Beforehand~

Vivi had a smile on her face as she unlocked the door to Kohza and his father's house; she found it strange that Kohza hadn't been in his chair by the window but it was probably nothing to be worried about… She stepped in and gently closed the door behind; she found it to be an oddly hard task with an arm full of groceries. Looking around, she didn't see Kohza or Kebi anywhere.

'Maybe they're in the kitchen getting something to eat. Even though Leader really shouldn't move around so much…' She thought to herself as she headed for the kitchen, shifting the bags in her arms as she walked.

"Oi, guys! I'm here to visit! Leader, Kebi!" She had by now made her way to the kitchen and was to step in when she heard Kebi's strained and agonized voice.

"Vivi, quick, get out of here! Something's really wrong with Kohza!" The bags of food slid from her hands as she stared in horror at the scene in front of her; Kebi was kneeling on the floor, holding his bleeding right shoulder while Kohza stood over him with a bloody knife in hand. Kohza eyes lit up but were still glazed over as he heard that the Vivi was behind him.

"Vivi, you're alive!" Kohza started to turn slowly towards the horrified princess to make sure she was actually there. Kebi saw this as the perfect opportunity to stop him; before Kohza was turned entirely away from him, Kebi shifted his body and shot a kick upward, catching Kohza in the still-healing bullet wound. He was hoping that the mind-numbing pain was mind-numbing enough to force his body into unconsciousness for protection from the pain; judging by the pain-filled scream, it did the job. Kebi felt his heart break as he saw his best friend's eyes returned to normal but with a look of deep confusion and betrayal, as if he had no idea of what had just transpired, and his body forced up a mouthful of blood from the reopened wound. The dark-haired man quickly reached out and caught his commander before he hit the floor and did more physical damage. Vivi choked back a strangled sob as she rushed to there side.

"Kebi, what's going on!"

"Ugh.. I don't know, Vivi, but it's really not normal! Hurry, we gotta bandage this wound or he could die!"

~~~~~A/N: Well, that was the first chapter... I suck at trying to write horror so bare with me please. I'm very interested in this story since people like my other KohzaxVivi story so much (I'm still working on it by the way, guys.) So please, R&R. Have a good day. ^^


End file.
